1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus including a drawer, which is movably installed at a main body for separation of a developing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used to form an image on a recording medium according to an input image signal. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include a printer, a copier, a facsimile device, and a combination device integrating functions thereof.
The image forming apparatus is provided with a developing unit to develop an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive body into a visible image through supply of developer to the electrostatic latent image.
Such a developing unit is commonly configured to have a cartridge shape and includes a housing, which has a single process cartridge shape. The housing is equipped with principal parts of the developing unit, such as a photosensitive body, a charging roller, a developing roller, and a supply roller. Also, developer is received in the housing.
In recent years, various kinds of image forming apparatuses have been developed. For example, there is an image forming apparatus including a drawer movably installed at a main body of the image forming apparatus and the developing unit received in the drawer, in order to facilitate replacement of the developing unit when the developer is exhausted.